yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a side-scrolling, platform game released in 2009. The "spin-jump" and riding Yoshis are features from Super Mario World, which reappear. It is a follow-up from New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. This game also features 4 player co-op together with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. Plot The story starts off at Princess Peach's Castle, where it is her birthday. A giant cake slides into view, and all of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. jump out of the cake, lifting it up and throwing it on top of her, trapping Princess Peach. They then carry her out to the Koopa airship, flying away, with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad in pursuit. Some other Toads blast the Propeller Suit and the Penguin Suit from a cannon for the others. After traveling through all 8 worlds, and defeating the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., they finally reach Bowser's Castle. When they find him, the character jumps onto a button, destroying the bridge he is on, sending him into lava. Princess Peach, who is trapped in an above cage, turns out to be Kamek wearing a dress. He then flies out, casting a spell on Bowser, and makes him ten times bigger than normal. The team then runs away from him, to find another button below the real Princess Peach's cage. One of them pushes it, and Bowser is finally defeated. Peach is then released from her cage. Mario and Peach walk out of his castle to see Luigi, who is coming down in a hot air balloon. He comes out and lets them in, but it flies away without him so the Toads offer him a ride in their own. When Mario and Peach flies off, Peach tells Mario about the Secret World. After the end credits, Bowser is seen on the ground defeated, while all (except Bowser Jr.) of the Koopalings are seen pushing him back to the castle. They succeed, however, this creates a giant thud, which makes the castle collapse. The screen goes to black before it hits them. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to New Super Mario Bros. DS with several key changes, including co-op multiplayer. Worlds World 1 - A very grassy area. World 2 - A desert world filled with spikes and quicksand. World 3 - A snowy, icy world that is in two parts. World 4 - A tropical world with a killer Cheep Cheep. World 5 - A jungle terrain full of poisonous liquid and Piranha Plants. World 6 - A mountain world with Bullet Bills shooting out of pipes. World 7 - A sky world filled with many Lakitus. World 8 - A world filled with lava. Bowser's castle is found here. World 9 - A star-shaped island in the stars, players need all the Star Coins in the 8 main worlds to play the levels. Multiplayer Up to four players can play individually in one level. If a player dies, they will come back in a bubble that needs to be popped by another player. Players can also pick up each other and throw them, cooperatively or competitively. If all players are suspended in a bubble at the same time, they return to the map to start over. A player is invincible in a bubble. Power-Ups Three new power-ups are introduced in this game. The altered Ice Mario, that lets you shoot balls of ice instead of making ice platforms. The Propeller Suit, another power-up, which lets you fly upwards with a shake of the Wii remote. Lastly, the Penguin Suit lets you slide on water and ice, as well as letting you shoot ice balls. Yoshis have been added to serve the same purpose as they did in Super Mario World. Super Guide A Super Guide, allows players to skip levels that they can't beat. Activating the Super Guide calls in Luigi to show you how to beat the level. This only appears at the start of a level once a player has died eight times. Be sure not to use Super Guide or else the stars on your profile will not sparkle http://meccaapps.blogspot.com/2013/12/nsmb-wii-guide.html The sequel, New Super Mario Bros U, is the sequel of this game and packed with Yoshis! There are Baby Yoshis with awesome powers to help you on your journey and, the original adult Yoshis, here to help you with their priceless Flutter Jump Ability! Craving more information? Then check out this game on the Mario Wiki. Trivia - There are no checkpoint flags in World 9 courses, making them more complicated. - Yoshis can safely jump on top of Piranha Plants and Spinies without getting hurt. - Red Yoshi along with Blue Yoshi was going to be in the game, but was replaced by Pink Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi. - Yoshi can inhale the balls of fire shot out by Venus Fire Traps, and shoot them out as their own projectile. - The Ice Flower is the second Power Up that can defeat a Dry Bones. - In multiplayer, when doing the "Power Up Panels" minigame, you can Ground Pound a player to steal their turn. - When Mario gets 99 lives, he loses his hat. His hat returns when a life is lost. - You can eat ice/fire balls with Yoshi and use them as a projectile. - Yoshi isn't used that much. es:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii